


Chocolate Amargo

by CountingStarks



Series: The Sweetest February [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Prompt: Ice Cream
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountingStarks/pseuds/CountingStarks
Summary: Naruto trabaja en una de las heladerías más populares en el centro de Konoha. Todas las tardes, sin falta, hay un cliente en especial que va a comprar un helado de chocolate amargo. Pero, ¿Y si va por otra cosa, pero el rubio es el único que no se ha dado cuenta?





	Chocolate Amargo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!   
> Siempre había querido escribir algo del fandom de Naruto, uno de los primeros animes que tuve la suerte de ver. Aunque en un principio ellos dos no eran mi ship predilecta, he aprendido a disfrutar mucho de ellos. Espero que les guste.
> 
> Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

El reloj en la pared por fin dio la última vuelta antes de anunciar las tres de la tarde en punto. Apenas comenzaba su turno, pero ya faltaba menos para poder ver a _ese_ cliente que traía al rubio con la cabeza dando vueltas desde hacía unos meses ya.

¿Y cómo no? Era un joven alto, con el cabello largo y negro. Sus ojos eran oscuros, protegidos por unas espesas pestañas. Sus labios eran finos, de piel pálida y cuerpo delgado, pero al mismo tiempo se notaba que pasaba al menos una hora en el gimnasio.

Mientras limpiaba la barra, sintió un golpe en el brazo de parte de Sakura. Al voltear a verla, esta simplemente señaló hacia la puerta con el mentón, mientras la campanilla de la puerta anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Ahí estaba él, mucho más temprano. De inmediato, sintió su corazón latir a un ritmo acelerado.

— Ino, déjame estar en la caja.

— Uh, no. Me toca a mí a esta hora. Si quieres, habla con Shizune.

— Ino… — La voz amenazadora de Sakura hizo a la rubia enojar. Pero, como esperaba, se quitó. Sakura podía ser muy _persuasiva_ cuando quería, sin importar mucho la manera.

Naruto le agradeció en silencio, y esperó a que el chico de cabello oscuro se acercara. Cada paso que daba era un instante que aprovechaba para admirarlo. Llevaba un pantalón de licra que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, unos zapatos deportivos, y sobre aquella vestimenta, una camiseta sin mangas que apenas podía cubrir cómodamente aquel abdomen. Mientras tragaba grueso, pudo confirmar la asistencia del chico a un gimnasio.

— Bienvenido a la Heladería de La Abuela.

Sasuke no respondió, simplemente se quedó observando al rubio un instante. Naruto sintió que el aire se volvía difícil de respirar al encontrarse de frente ante esa penetrante mirada. Tenía que actuar normal.

— Veo que hoy terminó el entrenamiento más temprano.

Sasuke se mordió internamente el labio inferior para evitar que se escapara una sonrisa.

— ¿Estabas esperándome?

Al verse descubierto, Naruto soltó una estruendosa carcajada llena de nervios. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo antes de escuchar una respuesta.

— Eres un cliente habitual. Has venido todos los días durante un mes, ¿Cómo podría no esperarte? —Ante la inquisidora mirada, añadió. — ¿Quieres lo de siempre?

— Dos de chocolate amargo.

Naruto sintió que su sonrisa se tensaba, y vio nuevamente hacia la puerta; el cristal no mostraba a nadie esperando por el chico. Dudó un segundo.

— ¿Quieres un envase para llevar?

Al verlo asentir, lo anotó a la factura. Una vez el muchacho pagó, el mismo Naruto le entregó todo en el mostrador. Su sonrisa seguía tensa, casi fingida.

— Necesito un bolígrafo.

Habló sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, pero aquello había sonado como una orden, y Naruto procedió a tomar el que Sakura tenía en las manos, entregándoselo al muchacho sin preguntar. Lo vio anotando algo en la tapa del envase con tranquilidad, y al terminar, entregó ambas cosas en manos del rubio.

— Esto es para ti.

Perplejo y tan rojo como un tomate, leyó lo que había escrito la tapa del envase con una envidiable caligrafía.

_“Estoy cansado de venir tan solo por el helado. Llámame al finalizar tu jornada. S.U”_

Bajo las iniciales de su nombre, estaba su número de teléfono. Cuando alzó la vista, el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta le indicaba la salida de un cliente, y el chico ya no estaba. Sakura reía suavemente a sus espaldas, mientras leía desde atrás.

— Te dije más de una vez que no venía solo por el helado.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. El mes ya está por terminar, igual que estas pequeñas historias. He guardado cuatro prompts para hacer un final tan dulce, que quedará perfecto para el nombre de la serie. 
> 
> Si desean, pueden pasar por mi tumblr y ver las prompts en general: CountingStarksw. Un abrazo <3


End file.
